The invention relates to the recovery of energy now lost in power plant steam condensers where in the order of 300 tons of cooling water from lakes or streams is used per ton of coal burned. Consequently power plant efficiency runs about 35% to 45% of that theoretically obtainable. Although great strides have been made in improving power plant efficiency by the use of higher and higher steam pressures and superheating to avoid condensation of steam in turbines, little progress has been made in making low pressure steam as efficient in producing electricity as high pressure steam. In 1698 Thomas Savery was granted a patent for "raising water and occassioning motion to all sorts of mill works by the impellant force of fire". The key to raising water with steam is that when steam condenses in a closed vessel it leaves a vacuum. Thus at sea level with 14.7 pounds per square inch absolute pressure the vacuum will lift cold water about 34 feet. The real significance of this phenomena was lost sight of as the diameter and length of steam cylinders grew to about the limit foundry and machine shops could produce, and compact rotary pumps and turbines replaced cylinders. However, the early pump makers did demonstrate they could get better efficiency in pumping if, by the means of counter weights or flywheels, they extended piston stroke beyond that which their steam pressure would push the piston. This demonstrated the importance of kinetic energy.